pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB016: Tauros the Tyrant
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2. Synopsis As Red searches for his Gym Badges, he disguises himself as a Team Rocket grunt and enters their secret base. He learns that the organization is after the thief, Green, as she stole a disk about the Pokémon he saw back in Pallet Town. Chapter Plot The Team Rocket grunts report their leader they couldn't find the girl, but the leader is not pleased and orders them to go find her. Red knows the girl, Green, he met before took them. After analyzing the map, he notices two Team Rocket grunts, who report about Green's behavior. Red thinks of changing the plan and goes after them. Red shows one something in the bush. A moment later, the grunt is knocked out, while Red puts on the uniform. At the game center, the grunts, including Red, gather, and enter the basement. Red notices some experiments being done and notices a creature in a tube. A scientist reports that they used Mew's DNA to create this Mewtwo, but do not have the knowledge to complete it. The grunt suggests capturing the original Mew, so the scientist orders to get the girl, Green, who has the disk, in which data about Mew is being stored. Red already stops hating the girl, but wonders about this Mew. The thief, Green, has been spotted, so the grunts go after her. At Point 16 East, Green taunts the grunts, who are after the disk. Green admits she wants the Mew and gives it to her Wartortle. SHe threatens that the disk will be damaged if they attack. A Machamp and a Hitmonlee attack Wartortle. However, Wartortle dodges, causing Machamp and Hitmonlee to attack each other. Green warns them not to attack a trainer with two badges (showing them off as earrings), making Red furious about it. A grunt sends Tauros and claims he was the king of the Safari Zone. Tauros waves his tail, causing Machamp and Hitmonlee to stand up. They defeat Wartortle, who drops the disk. Tauros goes to attack, so Green sends a strange Pokémon. Howeve, Tauros charges, so Red pushes the girl away, saving her and causing Tauros to fall over a cliff. Green recognizes Red, while Tauros climbs back up. The grunt tells after Tauros is finished, he'll scrape the remains of their Pokémon off. Suddenly, Tauros waves his tail, causign Team Rocket's Pokémon to attack Team Rocket. Green pulls Red away and shows that he is not a member of Team Rocket, but her sweetie. Green waves Team Rocket goodbye, as she sends a Jigglypuff, who carries them and flies off. Red notices that the Tauros is actually Green's Pokémon. Green calls this Ditto back and explaines to Red it can transform into any Pokémon. While the grunts are not pleased by this battle, they are happy to know they got the disk back. Debuts Character Blaine Pokémon *Mewtwo *Machamp Move Transform Item Town Map Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 2 chapters